Now or Never
by lovewillrememberxo
Summary: Set one week after the summer finale episode. Callie is back home and things have gone back to normal around the house. Callie and Brandon need to talk about the kiss and where their relationship stands. Will things work out between the two or will Brandon and Callie end up as just friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Important AN! Hello my fellow readers! Ever since The Fosters summer finale I have had all these scenarios in my head of what I would like to see happen next. So I have decided to write them down and share them with fellow fans. This is my first story so I really hope you enjoy it! As of right now this is going to be a two-shot. I really don't have anything planned out beyond the next chapter but who knows I may decide to continue. Happy reading! **

Callies P.O.V

It has been one week. One week since Lena and Stefs wedding. One week since the kiss between me and Brandon. One week since I was asked to be adopted and one week since my attempt to run away. Yes _attempt. _I left the Fosters residence and returned all in one day. Turns out that Wyatt contacted Stef and Lena right before he picked me up off the side of the road and told them what was going on with me. They then made a plan for Stef to come and get me. Next thing I knew, Stef was walking up to the booth that Wyatt and I were seated at in the diner we stopped at. I have no idea how I never saw something like that coming. Looking back on that day now all the signs that he was up to something were there. He was the one who kept pushing the idea that we stop and eat before we left San Diego for good. Plus he was unusually quiet and kept looking at the time on the dashboard of the car. Wyatt is gone now though. He made it to Indiana and I did not.

Now there is only one week left. One week left until I am no longer grounded that is. No phone, no computer, no going leaving the house other than to go to school or my group therapy. I have basically been watching TV and playing guitar all week when I am not doing homework.

After Stef picked me up that morning I was expecting some major punishment and some pretty angry people when I got back. To my surprise it was the opposite. Everyone was glad to see that I was okay, that I was safe. Yes I did get into a lot of crap for trying to leave the state but other than that nobody was really made or upset with me. Except for Jude that is. I talked to him the other day about what he saw happen between me and Brandon. To be honest I don't even know what happened between us and what it means. Since being back I have not had any one on one time with Brandon so I have no idea how he feels about anything. All I know is that once we are alone together that kiss will come up and I am scared to talk about it because I know that conversation will change everything between me and him. So I just gave Jude some bullshit answer along the lines of it was a onetime thing or something. He has forgiven me but he certainly hasn't forgotten because he has kept up the front around me all week.

When I was asked by everyone else in the house why I tried to leave in the first place I just said that I was afraid that something would eventually happen, ruining what I have here and that I wanted to leave before it did. Given my history with past homes they bought it and I was fine with that. The question of "why I left" has not been brought up since.

Jude and Brandon are the only two people who could probably guess my real reasons for leaving. Those reasons being me strong feelings for Brandon, ruining my brother's chance at happiness and that fact that I may become Brandon's sister. It was just too much. But now I am back and everything has been going back to normal around here.

* * *

Brandon's P.O.V

One week has passed since my moms' wedding. One week has passed since Callies "leaving" and return home, but more importantly one week has passed since the kiss the two of us shared.

Ever since Callie "came back" we have not talked about the kiss. I can tell by the way she has been avoiding me all week that she is nervous to talk about it or doesn't know what to say. So I have decided not to push it. She will talk when she is ready. To be honest I don't know how much longer I can wait because I am technically still with Talya. Since the wedding last Saturday I have not seen Talya outside of classes we have together. We have texted back and forth a few times but that is about it. I really _really_ like Callie and I need to know soon what is going to happen with us before things with Talya and I get "serious" again. I do not want to lead Talya on and then break up with her because that is not right.

* * *

I am currently sitting on the couch mindlessly watching TV. My moms went out to a nice dinner to celebrate their first week of marriage. Since my mom started work again last week at the police station the two of them cannot go on a honeymoon or trip to celebrate just yet. So tonight it is just me, Callie, Jude, Jesus, and Mariana at home.

As I am sitting here Callie walks out of the kitchen and into the living room with a glass of water in her hand. She is wearing a dark denim pair of skinny jeans with a deep purple knit sweater. I noticed that her hair is wavy today and boy did she look good.

She clears her throat nervously and says, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, no" I stumble. "Of course not." She goes and sits on the opposite end of the couch and we fall into this awkward silence. Seeing as this is the first time we have been alone together since the kiss neither of us really knows where to start talking.

The awkward silence is then broken by Jude when cuts through the living room from the kitchen on his way to go back upstairs. "Wait a sec Jude!" Callie calls out. He stops in his tracks and looks at his sister waiting for her to keep talking. "You have been up in your room almost all day buddy! Wanna join us and watch some TV?" Callie says hopefully. Jude looks at Callie, then at me, then looks back at Callie and responds with a simple "no" shutting her down. He quickly retreats back upstairs before Callie could get in another word.

I hear Callie let out sigh in defeat. I look over to her and say "I'm sorry. He obviously left because I am in the room." I give her a sad smile. Jude and I haven't spoken since he caught me and Callie kissing so he is probably still mad at me for what happened. I understand where he is coming from but he really should give Callie a break. "It's not your fault" she says. It looks like she was about to say something else but she does not and we fall back into that silence yet again.

A good ten minutes has passed and I cannot take not talking to her anymore. It is killing me. So I decide to be the one to speak up. "I am assuming you have talked with your brother about everything. You know, since you've been back?" She looks away from the TV and starts to talk. "I did…" she pauses before continuing "I talked to him about what he saw between us. I talked to him about my reasons for running away and he forgave me but he definitely hasn't forgotten. He has been giving me the cold shoulder all week long, as you have just witnessed." She says as she nods her heard towards the staircase. "Callie…he will get over it. Trust me." She does not respond. She just goes back to looking at the TV and starts to nervously play with her hands.

I will not let another week go by with us not talking about the kiss. It is now or never. I am just going to lay everything out there. "What about us Callie?" I question. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened last week? What your brother saw. Why you left exactly. Am I ever going to know these things?" I say firmly.

As I look over to Callie she looks like she has just seen a ghost, sitting completely still with a look a fear on her face. I feel bad for ambushing her but this conversation needs to happen. _Now. _She looks back up at me and in a harsh whisper she says "I don't want to talk about this here! Not in the middle of the living room where anybody could walk in and hear us!" She is making up excuses. Everyone is in their own rooms doing their own things. All of us have eaten so nobody will be down here anytime soon. But if she wants to be like that, fine. I will play along.

I stand up with the remote to turn off the TV and I tell her what is going to happen. "Fine, let's go for a walk and talk. That way we will be alone." She looks back up at me in shock. She obviously was not expecting that. "What?! Right now?!" she exclaims. "Yeah, it is only 7:30." She then mumbles something about being grounded and not being able to leave the house but I assure her that we will be back long before moms come home.

Before she can object I am yelling up the stairs to Mariana informing her that she is in charge for the time being and that Callie and I will be back soon. I put on my sweater and I grab my keys, phone and wallet. Callie is still sitting in the living room with her mouth slightly open in disbelief trying to comprehend what has just happened in the last 30 seconds.

I open the door wide and clear my throat which snaps her back into reality. "Well? Are you coming?" I ask as I motion for her to get up and walk out the door. She thinks for a second before she unwillingly gets up knowing that she has no control over the current situation. She grabs her phone and walks past me onto the porch without saying a word. I shut the door and lock it.

"Shall we?" I say and gesture for her to go ahead of me. She stars walking across the front lawn towards the sidewalk and I follow quickly behind her. "Here it goes" I mutter to myself knowing that I am about to have a conversation with Callie that will change our relationship forever.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the very much needed conversation between Brandon and Callie. Like I said before this is a two-shot but if I think of an idea to extend this I will. Please review! If you liked it tell me why you liked it and if you hated it tell me why you hated it! Any comment is appreciated. They make me a better writer. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I am blown away by the favourites and follows I have gotten from only one chapter! Here is chapter 2 and I WILL be continuing this story. Very important A/N at the end about updates which I would like everyone to read. Cheers!**

* * *

Callies P.O.V

As I walk past Brandon and on to the sidewalk I can hear him mutter "here it goes" to himself. Well you can sure say that again buddy. I have no idea what I am going to say or how I am going to say it for that matter. How did I even get into this situation?! Everything just happened so quickly. Brandon caught me totally off guard. I have never seen him take control like that before. It was kind of hot actually but that is besides the point.

I am quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called repeatedly. Next thing I know Brandon has grabbed me by the arm from behind and spins me around so that I am now facing him. "Huh?" I look up at him confused. "Callie, I started to talk but you just kept walking. Pretty caught up in your thoughts or something?" He chuckles flashing me his smile. That is when I notice he is breathing heavily as if he were out of breath. I looked around me and realized that we are no longer in front of the house but down the street. He must have been trying to keep up with me as I was mindlessly walking. Smoot Callie real smooth I think to myself. "Sorry…I didn't realize." I say full of embarrassment. "No I get it. I really didn't give you any time to think." I laugh at what he says. "No you did not." I say playfully and we just smile and one another. "So before we really get to talking, where are we going exactly? Unless roaming around San Diego is what you had in mind." I joke. "There is a park just up this street." he says and pulls me in his desired direction.

The park he takes me to is small. There is one large, curvy blue slide and a small flat yellow one. A swing set with swings for babies and children were located beside the slides. Towards the back there is a set of rusty monkey bars and lots of green space for children to run around and play. The park reminds me of one that my mom would take me to when Jude was still a baby. Brandon leads me over to a bench that faces the playground and we sit. My mom would sit on a bench like this and watch me play while she tended to my brother who was in his stroller.

Now that the ice has somewhat been broken between Brandon and I, I decide to talk first. "Did you mean it?" I blurt out. "Mean what?" he asks. "What you told me before I kissed you. Did you mean it?" Brandon looks taken aback by my question. "Of course I meant it. Why…why would you think otherwise?" he questions. "I don't know. I just…it's just that I have had people say nice things like that to me but really they were just taking advantage of me and my feelings." I say obviously referring to Liam.

"Callie you should know by now that I would never do anything like that to you. I would _never_, nor think about playing with you and your feelings like that." He says and places his hand on my knee. "I know. I'm sorry; it's just a bad habit I guess, always assuming that people only have bad intentions." I say and look down at my shoes.

"Hey Callie look at me." He says and lifts my chin up to meet his eyes. "I meant every word of it." He says with so much sincerity in his voice. "Especially the part where I said that you deserve to be happy because you do Callie you really do. After all the shit that you have had to deal with in your life you deserve happiness and whether that happiness is being with me romantically or just being my brother, that is up for you to decide and I will be okay with whatever you pick."

I give him a smile and open my mouth to speak.

* * *

Brandons P.O.V

It is just after 9pm and Callie and I are returning home from our walk. Callie told me that she wants to be with me and is willing to give us a try, secretly of course but I couldn't be happier. We have both decided that we need to be super careful around the house and not spend every single second of every single day together so nobody gets suspicious.

"So tomorrow I will talk with Talya and tell her I just want to remain friends." I tell Callie. "I feel sort of guilty Brandon." She confesses. "I am the reason why you are breaking up with her, _again_." "It has only been a month since we have started seeing each other again. It is nothing serious. Don't worry I will handle it." I reassure her. "Alright, if you say so."

Tomorrow Callie is also going to talk to my moms about the whole adoption situation. Callie told me since she has been back they haven't really talked to her about it so she has no idea what is going to happen with that. So hopefully by Monday we will have gotten around some of our current obstacles.

We have now made it to the front porch and moms should be returning home in a few hours. "Well are you going to open the door?" Callie asks. "Thank you" is all I say. "For what?" "For giving _us _a chance. For giving _me _the chance to show _you _how much I care for you. You are risking a lot to be with me and everything." I say to her. "Brandon we just finished having this conversation remember!" she laughs. "I know, I know. I just felt the need to tell you again." I smile. "Well it is a risk I am willing to take. Now open the door! It has really cooled down since we left." She says as she rubs her arms up and down trying to keep herself warm from the cool breeze.

"Just one more thing…" I say and I lean in to kiss her. I wrap my arms around her small waist and pull her close as she does the same but puts her arms around my neck. I can feel her smiling into the kiss just like she did the first time which makes me smile. After a few moments we break apart and I kiss her on the forehead before unlocking the door.

As we make our way into the foyer I can hear some noise coming from the living room. We both walk over and see Jesus sitting close to the TV playing a video game and Mariana sitting on the couch talking on the phone with one of her friends from school. Neither of them notice our prescience which is typical.

"Hey where is Jude?" Callie asks them. "Uhh he is still up in our room I think." Jesus tells her keeping his eyes on the TV screen the whole time. "Oh okay, thanks." She says and heads upstairs. "I am going to go upstairs and practice before bed." I tell them. But they are too distracted by what they were doing to notice I was talking. So I just roll me eyes and walk away.

Once I reach the top of the stairs I see Callie coming out of Jesus and Jude's room. "Everything okay?" I ask her. "Yup. He is asleep." She says. "Already? It's a Saturday!" I exclaim. She laughs "Yeah well that is my brother for you. Kid likes to sleep."

"Speaking of your brother…are we going to tell him about what is going on between us? Or are we keeping this a secret from him to?" She takes a minute before responding. "No. I hate lying to him but it is best if he doesn't know. Well for now anyways. "Okay. That's cool. I feel like I should still talk to him though. Maybe try and clear the air between the two of us." She smiles up at me. "I'd like that." She then kisses my cheek and heads back downstairs. I then head into my room to practice.

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet. Everyone eventually went off to their bedrooms but I stayed downstairs in the living room watching TV until my moms came back. Once they did I started to make my way upstairs. On my way to my room I stop by and poke my head into Callie and Marianas room to see if either of them were still awake but they are both sound asleep and I can't help but smile at the way Callie is sleeping. She looks so peaceful and happy. I just hope this happiness will last.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! So this is a very important A/N. I am currently in high school and I am in the 11****th**** grade. This semester I have both University English and University American History. Those 2 courses entitle quite a bit of essay writing so I just want everyone to be aware that my school work comes first and if I am not updating every week it is more than likely school related. I am trying to update about 3 times a month which may not seem like a lot but that is almost once every week. I just wanted to put this out there so you guys didn't think I feel off the face of the earth or abandoned this story or something.**

**That being said what did you guys think?! I promise more interaction with other characters soon. This is just what was needed to get the story going. Also there is drama coming up! I just need to get a few things out of the way first. You will just have to wait and see what I have in store. **

**Please review guys! If there are any "scenes" you would like to see between Brandon and Callie let me know and I will try to get them into the story somehow!**

**Until next time guys! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the longish wait guys! School has been so chaotic in terms of school work and it has only been a month! Longer AN at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brandons P.O.V

I usually love Sundays. The lazy mornings and the comforting breakfast foods like homemade waffles. Being able to do whatever you wanted until reality started again the next morning. I typically would be looking forward to today but I am not. Today is the day that I need to end things with Talya in order for my relationship with Callie to move forward. _Great. _Since I have been with her for over I year I know that she will react to the breakup one of two ways. She with either be okay with it or she will be hurt and pissed off.

I am currently sitting at the table that is in the middle of our kitchen in my pajamas eating some eggs and hash browns that Lena made. It is only 10:30 in the morning so aside from my moms I am the only one down here. My mom is sitting beside me checking emails on her tablet while Lena puts the wonderful breakfast she made on to a large serving dish for the other kids to take from when they finally get down here.

We are all making small talk with each other until we here someone coming down the stairs. In walks Callie and I couldn't help but smile. "Good Morning!" She greets the three of us as she walks over to grab a plate and starts to put some food on it. "Good morning sweets!" my mom says. "You are in a very cheerful mood this morning. Any particular reason?" Lena questions. "Um no…not really" she says as nonchalantly as she can. My moms then resume what they were doing and Callie looks back at and I give her a wink which causes her to blush. She then walks over to get a cup of coffee and then takes a seat at the table that is directly in front of me.

The four of us continue eating, chatting about our upcoming week. Callie and I keep sharing quick glances at each other when we can. At this point in the morning the entire family is downstairs enjoying a nice and relaxed morning. Jesus is finishing up his second plate of eggs, Mariana is texting on her phone and Jude is just observing the scene.

"Okay everyone!" Lena claps. "Upstairs! Homework, showers, computer, whatever just do something to start your day!" She says as she grabs Mariana's phone from her hands. "Hey!" She protests. "Upstairs young lady." Lena says as she hands it back. "Go be productive!" My mom yells over her shoulder as everyone heads upstairs.

I stay back for a second to help clean up. "No, no I got it." Callie says as I was about to pick up some plates. She looks at me and motions for me to go upstairs. It takes me a second to realize what she was hinting at. _Right. _She wants to speak with my moms about the adoption. I nod my head in agreement and squeeze her shoulder in an effort to give her support and comfort before exiting the kitchen and heading upstairs.

* * *

Callies P.O.V

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a second?" Lena stops clearing off the breakfast dishes and faces me. "Sure Callie. What is going on?" "I um…I was just wondering what is going on with the whole adoption thing…" I trail off. Lena and Stef look at each other before Stef speaks. "Well, me and Lena have talked about this a few days ago and I think we are going to put off the adoption for a bit."

Before I can get a word in Lena continues. "And it's not that we no longer want you or your brother to be a part of this family anymore, we just feel we should slow things down a bit since you tried to leave last week." "Lena is right" Stef says. "By putting off the adoption process for a few weeks we are giving you time to breathe and think. You obviously ran away for reasons other than what you told us. We don't want you to feel like we are trapping you by adopting you right away." "Okay I can understand that." I tell them. "Bottom line is Callie…" Lena begins, "We want to gain some more trust with you. The both of us _do _in fact trust you but we do not want another incident like that to happen again, _ever_."

"We hope that in the next few weeks you can show us that you wont break our trust like that in a major and dramatic way." Stef finishes. They both give me small smiles and they go back to cleaning. "Uh right…I won't." I say. If only they knew that I was involved with their son.

* * *

Brandons P.O.V

I walk out of my room dressed and ready to go meet Talya at her house so we can talk. On my way out I see Jude and Jesus' bedroom door open. I can see Jude sitting on his bed with his head in a textbook. Might as well go and talk to him now. I knock on the door. "Hey Jesus, Aiden was texting me updates on the football game. He said that the Chargers have already scored two touchdowns and the first quarter isn't even over yet." I say in an attempt to get him out of the room. "Dude! Why didn't someone tell me the game started?!" He says and bolts past me to go downstairs.

"Hey Jude. How's it going?" I say hoping he will talk. He looks up from his textbook and just shrugs in response. I let out a sigh and go over to shut the door. "Okay Jude that is fine you don't have to talk just listen." I begin. "What you saw last weekend between your sister and I was due to the fact that we both have feelings for each other. I am not Liam. Not even close. I only want what is best for her. I do care about her a lot and want what is best for her and you for that matter. I would never want either of you guys to get kicked out of this house. So I hope that we can put this past us and we can go back to being friends and brothers." I finish and get up to leave. I have my hand on the doorknob when Jude finally speaks.

"Are you and Callie together?" _Crap. _What should I say? I don't want to lie to him but Callie said to keep this from him for now. "Uh…no…we're not…" I finally say. "Okay" He says, and with that I leave to go see Talya. _Yay._

* * *

Callies P.O.V

It is about 5:30pm and I am bored out of my mind. This day has been going on forever. I really didn't have much homework and since I am still grounded all I have been doing is sitting in the backyard strumming my guitar. The weather was beautiful today though. There is warmth coming from the big sun but a cool breeze that would hit you every now and then. I love it.

I hear the backdoor open and close and I turn around to see who it is. "Hey Brandon." I say, a huge smile plastered on my face. "Hey, how was your day?" he says as he comes and sits in front of me. "Boring. You?" "Eventful." He says vaguely. "Is that a good or bad thing?" I question. "Both I guess. I talked with your brother and I am pretty sure things are cool with us now. I also talked with Talya…" I widen my eyes. "Oh boy how did that go?" "Well I told her things are done for good now. She was hurt and angry with me but now the only girlfriend I have is you." He says with a smile.

"_Girlfriend?" _I repeat. "Well yeah. When two people are in a relationship is that not what they call each other?" he jokes. "Yeah I guess. Girlfriend." I say to hear it again. "Oh wait a second." Brandon says remembering something. "What?" "You talked to moms today. What is going on with the adoption?" he questions. "They basically are putting it off because they no longer trust me." I say. "Yes they do." Brandon tries to reassure me.

"Well I legally won't be our sister anytime soon so that's a good thing." I say thinking about what could happen if I was right now. "Everything is going to turn out fine. I promise." He says and Leans over to give me a quick kiss. "I hope so." I say trying to be as positive as I can. He puts his hand of my knee and I smile up at him.

"Uh Callie, Brandon dinner is ready." A voice says and I whip my head around to see Jude walking back into the house. I look over at Brandon in panic. "Did he see or hear?..." "No." He sighs. "At least I don't think so."

We both get up and head inside for dinner hoping that my brother didn't catch us again.

* * *

**AN! Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A few things **

**1. I have already written most of the next chapter so you should expect another update over the weekend!**

**2. I promise there will be time jumps in this story now. Each chapter will not be day after day after day unless needed.**

**3. And finally dance has started up for me again. I am a competitive dancer so I am at my studio a bit during the school week in order to learn and prepare my numbers for this upcoming dance season. This is also another reason for my slow updates. I will do my best to be as quick as I can! I hope you all understand.**

**Thanks for reading a please review! I would really like some more feedback so I know you like where I am taking this.**

**P.S I am SUPER stoked to post more. I have figured out some storylines and I cannot wait to share them!**

**Until next time guys! Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its two days late! I know I said I would update over the weekend but this is a LONG(er) chapter and I just needed to do some research for this one in order to make sure I was being as accurate as possible and you will see what I mean when you read! Enjoy guys! I really like this one! :)**

* * *

Callies P.O.V

I wake up realizing that the today has finally come. Its Friday and I could not be happier. It is that one day when you come home from a long week of school, throw your bag in some random corner and not even think about touching it again until Sunday night. Don't get me wrong I love school and love to learn. It was always an escape for me whenever I would be in a crappy foster home. I would just throw myself into my schoolwork. But with Wyatt being gone school has been pretty lonely.

Since Jude almost caught me and Brandon last Sunday we have both been aware of how much alone time we spend with each other this week just in case he gets suspicious. So other then lunch with Brandon in the music room or sitting behind him in algebra I have been by myself at school because everyone else in the house is younger than us. On top of that Talya is making herself look like some victim since Brandon ended things with her. She's just moping around and acting as if her life is over. I get she is upset. I would be upset too but she is just overdoing it.

I turn my head and see that my alarm clock says 6:18am. I need to get ready. "Only a few more hours Callie." I mutter to myself as I start to get up from bed. All of sudden I am overwhelmed with nausea and I am really dizzy. I grip the bedside table for support as I continue to stand up because I have these horrible pains on the right side of my abdomen. _What the hell is going on?_ I think to myself. There is no way I am going to school today.

I slowly walk down stairs and into the kitchen. I am met by 4 sets of eyes; Stef, Lena, Jesus, and Brandon. I think Brandon can tell something is up with me because he is giving me this look as if he is saying "Are you okay?"

"Hey sweets! You better get back up there if you want to beat Mariana to the shower." Stef says to me. "Actually, I was wondering if I could stay home today. I am not feeling so great." I tell her. Stef and Lena both look at each other and then back at me. "Sure you can Callie, but that depends on exactly what you are feeling." Lena questions. "Uhh…well I am really nauseous and I just feel like the room is spinning." I start, "I also have this pain or cramping right here." I say motioning my hand over the right side of my lower abdomen. "Are you sure this isn't period related?" Stef asks me. Jesus snickers at what she said and Brandon rolls his eyes telling his brother to grow up. "Positive. This pain isn't the same. I also am really cold even though I am sweating." I say awkwardly.

"Okay. Come sit here and I will check to see if you have a fever." Lena says pointing to the stool beside Brandon. I walk over and take my seat. Brandon then discreetly puts his hand on my thigh and rubs it in an effort to relax me. "Open your mouth and then close it." Lena says as she places the thermometer under my tongue. After about a minute it beeps and she takes it out.

"Well would you look at that. 102.9." She says as she goes over to the sink and rinses the mouth piece off. "Isn't that really high?" I say scared. "Don't worry hun, stay home and rest. We will watch your fever. If it doesn't change at all today we will go from there but I don't want you to worry about that right now." Stef tells me. "Okay." I say trusting that they know what is best. "Before you head up would you like something to eat?" Lena asks. "No. I don't really have an appetite." I say as I get up off the stool.

"Hope you feel better Callie." Jesus says to me. "Yeah, get some rest. We will see you after school." Brandon adds. "Thanks" I say and I give them all smile.

Before I leave I take some fever medication from Stef and I go grab a bottle of water from the fridge and I say a quick goodbye. I make my way back upstairs and I crawl back into bed.

* * *

I hear the sound of papers rustling as I start to wake up for the second time today. I open my eyes and see Mariana sitting at the light blue wooden desk in our shared bedroom doing homework. "Hey" I say, my voice cracking. She stops what she is doing and looks over at my bed. "Hey! You're awake! Moms said you are sick?" she says. "Yeah I am. I have a fever and a bunch of other symptoms. I'm just a mess." I say laughing. "Wait, what time is it?" I say looking around the room for a clock. "About 7:30. We just finished eating." My jaw drops. "What?! I have been asleep all day! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" I exclaim. Mariana shrugs her shoulders. "Moms said you were feeling pretty awful this morning. They just wanted you to sleep some of it of I guess?" she says unsure of herself.

Lena then walks into the room with the thermometer in her hand. "Okay kiddo, you know what time it is. Open up." I do what I am told and wait for the thermometer to beep. "Do you feel any different?" Lena asks. I shake my head no and she takes the thermometer out of my mouth. "102.4. You haven't gone down much." She tells me. "How is the pain?" She then says. "A bit worse. But it is tolerable." I say. "On a scale of 1-10 how bad is it?" She asks. "Well this morning probably a 5 but right now maybe 7? It's a 10 when I put pressure on that part of my body" I tell her.

"Well I think we should wait and see how the night goes. I will check your fever again in the morning and if it is still in the same range I will bring you in to a clinic so you can see a doctor. But for now you need to try and eat something." Lena tells me. "I'm not…" "I know, but you need to try. Mariana can you go down in the kitchen and grab a bottle of vitamin water, a bottle of plain water and some saltines and bring them back up here?" She says. "Sure thing." Mariana says and makes her way downstairs.

* * *

In the past 2 hours I have managed to eat 10 crackers. I can't stomach anything but liquids right now and I am either really hot one second or freezing the next which is starting to get annoying. I am sitting up in bed reading some of Marianas old magazines while everyone else is downstairs watching a movie. I could have joined but I don't really feel like leaving my bed.

A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door. "Come in!" I call out. My face then lights up like a Christmas tree when I see Brandon walking through the door. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks as he sits down on my bed. "Okay I guess. Nothing has really changed except the pain I was talking about earlier has gotten a little worse." I tell him. "Well I wish I could do more to help you." He says giving me a sad smile. "Trust me; just knowing that you care is enough for me." I respond sadly. "Callie of course I care. We all do." He says referring to the rest of the family.

Suddenly I let out a big yawn. "Well I will let you go to sleep." Brandon says as he moves closer and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "I lov…will see you in the morning." He says to me and quickly leaves the room.

_Wait a second did Brandon almost tell me that he loves me? _I think to myself. I keep repeating what he said to me over and over again as I fall back asleep.

* * *

I wake up covered in sweat. I am so hot right now. I turn my head and see that it is only 2:37am. Annoyed that I have waken up, I try to roll onto my right side to change positions. That's when I feel some excruciating pain coming from my lower abdomen. "Ow!" I scream out. Next thing I know my stomach is turning and I know what is coming next. I push through the pain and get up as quickly as I can, bolting it to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. I don't even have time to turn on the lights. I just get to the toilet and let it go. Once I am finished I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and I bend over in pain. Something is not right.

"Mariana!" I yell. "Mariana!." She walks into the bathroom and turns on the light. "Oh my gosh Callie what is going on?!" She says as she sees me on the floor with tears streaming down my face from the pain. "Please go and wake up your moms. Please." I say to her.

A couple of seconds later Lena and Stef are rushing into the bathroom with Mariana following quickly behind. "Oh my gosh. Callie what is happening?" Stef says as she crouches down beside me. "I woke up and I rolled over onto my side but when I did the pain on the right side of my body was too much. Next thing I know I have to throw up but I didn't eat anything today so this cannot be good at all." I tell them trying not to cry even more then I already am.

"Okay, okay. Callie you will be fine just hold tight for second." Stef says trying to calm me down. "Okay, just make the pain stop." I whine. "What's going on?" a groggy voice says from the hallway. I look up and see Jesus standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes with Jude and Brandon behind him. "Callie has gotten worse. Just wait in the hallway." Lena tells them and asks Mariana to wait outside with everyone else. She closes the door and walks over to me.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital okay." Lena says "But I don't want you to freak out even more because we are going. Just try to stay calm." I nod at the both of them as they help me up off the tile floor.

* * *

Brandons P.O.V

I am so worried about Callie right now. I caught a glimpse of her crying on the bathroom floor and she looked really terrified. I am standing in the hallway with Jesus, a confused looking Jude, and Mariana. "What happened exactly?" I franticly ask her. "Well I don't know exactly but she called me and when I went into the washroom it looked like she threw up. When I was in there with moms she kept complaining about how much pain she was in." As Mariana finishes the door opens and Lena walks out with Callie and mom right behind her. Callie has her arm around moms shoulder. She can't even stand straight.

"Okay so I am going to take Callie to the hospital. And Momma is going to stay home with the rest of you guys." My mom says. "Oh and Jesus can you help me walk Callie down the stairs and out to the car. You might as well come with us I will need some help." She says. "Yeah of course." Jesus says and goes over and helps support Callie as she puts her arm around his shoulder and they slowly start walking down the stairs.

"I want to go." I tell Lena. "Yeah me too." Jude says. "Guys its late. We will be able to see her in a few hours." She says trying to reason with us. "She is a part of our family mom. I want to be there with her now." Mariana says.

Lena lets out sigh and looks at all 3 of us. "Fine. We will go in the other car. But I want you guys to try and sleep in the waiting room. Go grab your sweaters and meet me down in the car. There are some neck pillows in there that you guys can bring with you. Everyone needs to be in the car in 5 minutes." She says.

We all split up and I rush into my bedroom grabbing my sweater and my phone. I put one some converse that I have in my closet and I rush out to the car. I am the last one to arrive but they have saved me the passenger seat in the front. I get and we pull away from the house.

The car ride is silent the whole way there. Mariana is trying to talk to Jude in an attempt to get what is happening with his sister off his mind. While we are driving I keep thinking to myself how I should have told Callie that I was in love with her today so she would have had that comforting thought with her right now.

As we pull up to the hospital's emergency room parking lot I can't help but wonder what is wrong with Callie. But more than anything I hope that she will be okay.

* * *

**AN! Cliffhanger! This was a pretty long chapter. I hope it wasn't too long! What do you think is going on with Callie? I promise it isn't anything too serious but I think some of you may fiqure it out. All I am going to say is that what is going on with her is a common thing but it has not happened to me (hence doing research for it). And will Brandon tell Callie he loves her after all?**

**Please leave a review! I want to know if you guys liked where I went with this chapter. Also tell me if you have any guesses as to what is going on with Callie!**

**REVIEW! XOXO **

**Cheers guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I haven't been in the mood to write due to a personal matter that I am currently going through. On top of that it was also Thanksgiving weekend for me so I thought with a long weekend I could finally relax and write this but I spent most of my thanksgiving Monday in the ER. I dropped a coffee mug on my left foot and had to go and get stitches (it was also my first time getting stitches or having any injury where I needed immediate medical attention so I was pretty traumatized). Thankfully I didn't cut anything on the bottom of my foot but right now I am in a lot pain and it is pretty difficult to walk because one of my cuts hit a nerve. Anyways I apologize for taking forever.**

**Just a small rant before you being to read: This was trigged by an anonymous reviewer who was basically telling me that the way I wrote the last chapter was incorrect and this is geared towards that person but I also hope that this will clear up any questions my other readers may have had while reading the previous chapter. First of all you CANNOT self diagnose yourself with appendicitis unless you have a medical background. You can sure try but it is a very tricky thing to get right. People walk into emergency rooms all the time thinking they have it when most of the time they do not. Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter I took the time and did my research. I also pulled information from peoples personal experiences with it that I found on the internet. From my own personal experience my mother thought that I had it because I was experiencing similar pain and I was not eating at all but we were incorrect. So why would Stef and Lena jump to that conclusion in a matter of a day? You usually wait a while and see how your illness progresses before jumping to a major conclusion. I wasn't making them look stupid at all. From what I have read, people have gone 2 or 3 days with the symptoms that I wrote Callie having before going to see a Doctor (not including the little episode she had in the middle of the night). Everyone deals with situations in different ways and this is how I chose the characters to deal with my storyline. If you have a problem with that do yourself a favor and stop reading. I am okay with and I will tolerate "hate" but make sure the point you are trying to make is valid before opening your mouth ;)**

**On that note yes Callie has appendicitis and pretty much everyone that reviewed guessed correctly.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and my apologies if I just came off sounding like I total bitch in that rant I just needed to get out some of my frustrations.**

* * *

Brandons P.O.V

We walk quickly through the emergency room doors and I see Jesus sitting in the waiting room on his phone while my mom was over by the desk filling out some papers. Lena rushes over to her and the rest of us follow quickly behind. "Stef! Oh my goodness, where is Callie? Is she alright? What happened?" She says frantically. "She will be fine." My mother says calmly. "She did a urine test and turns out she's got appendicitis. She is up in surgery now." Lena lets out a sigh. "Why didn't we think of that?" "Don't worry about it my love. We came here and everything is going to be alright." My mom tells her.

"Well what happens now?" I ask. "Truthfully I am not sure. They took her back pretty quickly after they diagnosed her but she is getting all fixed up as we speak. I am not sure what will happen from there. A doctor will be out when the surgery is done so we will know more then." My mom explains to us. "But for now we just need to sit tight." She says. "Alright you heard your mother. Let's just take a seat and see if you can try to rest." Lena tells us.

I walk over and Mariana and I take a seat next to each other. "Do you mind if I lean on your shoulder? I want to sleep a bit but I can't do it sitting up. It's too uncomfortable." She asks me. "Yeah that's fine." I tell her. Once she has positioned herself it doesn't take her long to drift off. I look around the waiting room to see what everyone else is doing. Jude is sitting in between my two moms. Stef is talking softly to him where as Lena won't stop looking at her watch and shaking her leg. Jesus is still awake and flipping through sports magazines that are laying around the waiting area.

I shut my eyes in an attempt to rest but I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about Callie. I know she will be okay and that makes me feel such a sense of relief but I can't stop thinking about how I slipped up earlier today. I should have just continued with the word love but for some reason I chickened out and covered it up. She obviously caught on to what I was about to tell her. God I can be such an idiot.

* * *

It's now been an hour and half and I am still sitting here wide awake. I have been keeping my eyes closed for short periods of time because I have a headache but I can't sleep no matter how hard I try.

I then see a doctor walk in the room and he calls my moms names. I quickly get up so I can hear what is going on. I must have forgotten Mariana was sleeping on me because I hear her yell my name and I look back to see she hit her head on the wall. "Ugh! Brandon thanks for that!" She says sarcastically as she rubs the crown of her head. "Sorry. But there is a doctor here for Callie." I say pointing towards a tall man in scrubs.

All five of us gather around him waiting for him to speak. "Hey everyone, I am Dr. Scott and I was the surgeon working on your foster child, Callie Jacobs. She did great in there and she won't have any complications recovering. Thankfully her appendix was only inflamed as opposed to being ruptured which means she will be able to go home sometime within the next three days seeing as we will not have to monitor her. She is currently asleep right now and you are free to go see here for a couple of minutes but we then need you to leave and you can see her again once she is awake. When she is awake I will go over with her and the rest of you guys about the recovery process. It is a bit of a long one but she will be just fine. So if you will follow me I will take you to see her now." He explains to us.

We follow him and he escorts us to Callie's room. I am the first to walk in and I see that she is peacefully sleeping. We are all just standing around her in silence watching her sleep. After a few minutes Lena speaks up "Since it is about 4 in the morning I think we would all be more comfortable if we went back to the house and then come back later this morning." she says. "But what if she wakes up when we aren't here?" Jude asks. "Tell you what Jude…" Lena begins "I will take Jesus and Mariana and Brandon home and you and Stef can stay here and wait." Jude nods his head in agreement. "Come on my friend. Lets head back out there." My mom says to him. Jude says a quick goodbye to his sister and walks out of the room.

"Are you guys okay if we leave?" Lena asks us. "Yeah I guess." Jesus says. I don't want to leave her but at least her brother will be here. "Okay then let's go." She says. Everyone says goodbye to Callie and leaves the room. I stay behind a second and I look around to see if there is anything in the room that I can use to leave a note. I see a pencil by a clipboard and I reach into the pocket of my sweater and find some scrap paper. I quickly write her a note and I tuck it under her arm. I then give Callie I kiss on the forehead before following the rest of them out to the car.

* * *

Callies P.O.V

I open my eyes and I know exactly where I am. I remember that I had surgery last night because I had appendicitis. I try to sit but I am met with even more pain. "You may not want to move around yet." I hear a voice say. I look over and see there is a doctor filling out a chart. "In a few hours we can try to get you up and walking but for now take it easy. Your stitches are probably pretty sore right now." I nod my head "You can say that again." I say. "Well there are some people here to see you so I will let them know you are awake." "Thanks" I tell him as he walks out of the room.

I move my right arm and I feel something like paper rubbing up against it. I use my other to hand to get the paper and I see that it is folded in half as if it were a note. I open the paper and what I read absolutely melts my heart. It says "I love you. –B." Now I cannot wait to see him.

Next thing I know there is a knock at the door and I see Stef and Jude. I quickly crumple the note in my hand so they won't be able to see anything. "Can we come in?" Stef asks. "Yes please. I am really happy to see you guys but where is everyone else?" I ask. "They went home after you were done in surgery. Me and Jude stayed back to wait." Stef says. "Aww you guys didn't have to do that" I tell hem. "I know but I wanted to be here for you." He tells me. "Come here." I say to him and I hug him using the left side of my body. "I called Lena back at the house before we came up here. They should be here soon." Stef says.

* * *

About a half an hour later I see Lena at the door. "We're here!" she says. She walks in the room and is followed by Jesus, Brandon and Mariana. "Here Callie…" Mariana says as she puts a vase full of flowers on the bedside table. "We got these for you on the way over here." I smile up at all of them. "I really am thankful for this. You know all of the love you are showing me." "Well that is what a family is for." Stef says. "Right. Family." I say with a big smile on my face. "How do you feel?" Jesus asks me. "I am pretty sore but I can tolerate it." I say.

After a few minutes of chatting, Stef and Lena tell the kids that they should all go down to the cafeteria to see if they can find something to eat for breakfast. "Okay we will be back in a few minutes Callie." Lena says. "Okay. See you soon." I tell them as they all walk out of the room. "Hey man, you coming?" Jesus asks Brandon who is still standing by me. "Uh yeah I will be there in a minute." He says. Once Jesus leaves it is just me and Brandon.

"So…" He says as he walks closer to me. "So…" I say repeating him in the same tone. "Did you get my note?" He asks. "I did." I tell him. "And?" He asks nervously. "And…I love you too." I say. He smiles and he leans over to kiss me. "I am really glad you are okay." He says when he pulls away. "I feel like such an ass though for the other day. I don't know why I chickened out at the last second." He admits. "Nah it's fine. All that matters now is that we have both put our feelings for each another out there." I say. "I guess you're right. And as much as I want to stay here with you I probably should meet up with everyone else." He says. "Okay but I want a kiss again first." I say. "That can definitely be arranged" He says as he leans in to kiss me again. "Now I really have to go." He says. "See you later?" I ask. "You know you will." He says as he heads for the door. "I love you." He says before exiting the room.

Considering that I just had a major operation done I am pretty happy and blissful right now. I just hope this bliss will last. I know that in a few short weeks I will be faced with some pretty big decisions.

* * *

**So what do you think? In all honestly I don't know how I feel about this chapter it was difficult to write.**

**What do you think will happen next? Let me know and leave me a review!**

**And if you haven't heard the fosters got picked up for a full second season! How exciting! That means even more Brallie moments in the future ;)**

**Until next time guys! Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tonight is my first homework free night since school started so I thought I would take this opportunity to update because I know I will be super swamped with school up until the winter break with major final projects and such that are currently being started as I am not sure how many times I will be able to update within the next 2 months.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the support!**

* * *

Callies P.O.V

It has been almost 2 months since my little trip to the hospital. The recovery process has felt so much longer then that but that is only because the pain was such a bitch at first. I was off school for 2 weeks after coming home and everyone was really helping me out and taking care of me. Brandon has been a little _too_ helpful though. Whenever I would get up to retrieve something he would always offer to do it for me which was sweet but I would always need to remind him that in order for me to recover quickly I need to be up and doing things myself.

Since being home and seeing how much everyone has done to make sure I recover comfortably has just made me feel really conflicted when it comes to whether or not I want to be adopted. On one hand I want Jude to be a part of this family legally but at the same time I can't just end things with Brandon and become his sister. We have grown so much closer in the last two months, we cannot end things now. I want to tell Stef and Lena about our relationship but I am terrified as to how they would react. Brandon and I have managed to keep this a secret for 2 months now. What if we tell them and they send me away? All that work to keep things under wraps will just be thrown out the window.

* * *

"We need to be out of the house in 10!" Lena yells up the stairs. I am sitting in the dining room waiting for everyone else so we can leave for school. "Lunch today?" Brandon asks me as he walks into the foyer with his backpack in hand. "Yeah sure." I smile up at him.

"Oh Callie I almost forgot." Lena begins. "I just wanted to know maybe this weekend we can sit together and you know, talk about things?" She says. I look at her with a blank stare on my face not knowing how to respond. "Uh, yeah I guess." I tell her shrugging my shoulders. "Okay great and come on out to the car you two; maybe it will help everyone speed up." She says as she leaves the house.

"Talk about what?" Brandon asks crossing his arms as he leans on one of the wooden posts. "Adoption and stuff. I sort of need to make up my mind now." I tell him. "Oh..." he says. "Yeah. Oh" I simply respond. "Well what are you going to do?" he questions. I let a huge sigh "I don't know and I don't want to get into this before school. What I do know is that we need to come clean to your moms about us."

"Are you sure that is what you want because once we say..." I cut him off. "Yes that is what I want. I feel like once they know about us it will make it a lot easier for me to make a decision."

"Okay then. We can talk to them tonight after dinner." He says. "Thanks for being supportive. The last time I was in a situation like this it didn't really go well." I say as I get up and walk over to where he is standing. "Of course I would. We are in this together." He says and then looks around to make sure nobody else is in sight before kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

Brandons P.O.V

I am sitting in chemistry and all I seem to be doing is looking at the clock. This is my last period of the day and all I want to do is get out of here and see Callie. We never got the chance to meet for lunch today because she had to meet with our algebra teacher to discuss a grade she got on a recent test. I cannot help but roll my eyes when I see there is still 25 minutes to go.

"Some of you need to go over what elements on the periodic table are multivalent. Simple errors like that are where a lot you lost marks." Mrs. Fisher says as she hands back a nomenclature quiz. After what feels like an eternity the bell finally rings and I head to my locker to pack my things and I head over to Callies locker.

"Hey there." I say as I walk up to her. "Hey." She says not really paying attention to me as she is focused on making sure she is getting everything she needs to bring home. "How was your day?" I ask her. "Same old same old. You?" She says as she shuts her locker. "My day was pretty uneventful also." I say and we start walking out into the quad to wait for Jude, Jesus and Mariana so we can all walk home together. That is when I notice a group of guys in our grade staring at Callie and chuckling amongst each other.

Feeling protective I yell over at them. "Did you forget something over here or what?" Callie looks up at me confused. "No man we're just talking." One of the guys yells back. I recognize him. His name is Felix and we have 2nd period English together. "Really? Care to share?" I say as I walk towards him. "Brandon what are you doing." I can hear Callie say as she follows me. "Nothing really just guy talk. Sports, cars, sex…"

"What is that supposed to have some sort of double meaning?" I question. I can feel anger boiling up inside of me. "It is just that I hear that Callie here likes to put out for older guys. That's all." He says and his friends whistle behind him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Callie says surprised. "You and that Liam guy." I hear Callie gasp and she quickly turns around and walks away. "How do you even know anything about that!" I yell at him. "My older brother James and he are buddies. When he heard I go to school with a Callie Jacobs he filled me in an all the details about her." He says.

At this point I am furious that someone thinks that Callie is that type of a girl and that this false information could possibly spread around the school. "You need to shut the hell up and go right back to talking about things you understand." I say raising my voice as I get even closer to him. "Yeah? What are you going to do?" He says obviously taunting me. Knowing that I am not the type to pick a physical fight I decide to be the bigger person. "If you're looking for something to do with your pathetic life fighting me isn't the answer. Unlike you I am not an asshole who enjoys bringing other people down to fill some sort of void in their lives." With that I storm off and meet up with everyone else. I am still furious about the situation and I will do everything that I can to make sure nothing ever happens to Callie.

"Are you alright?" I say once I am back in our meeting spot. "Yeah I am fine." She says. "Are you sure?" I question. "Brandon I am positive. Let him think what he wants. I know the truth that is all that matters." She says reassuring me. "You know if Jesus wasn't walking over to us right now I would hug you." I whisper over to her. She laughs "Trust me I know.

* * *

Callies P.O.V

Dinner has finished and I am up in my room working on homework as I impatiently wait for Brandon to finish practicing piano in his room. He said he wanted squeeze in 30 minutes of practice before we talk to Stef and Lena. I just want to get this over with.

10 minutes later there is a knock at the door and I look up to see Brandon. "Ready?" He asks. "Honestly I am not ready at all but this needs to be done. Wait are we going to be able to talk to them if everyone else is in the house?" I tell him as I get up off my bed. "Relax Callie, Mariana and Jesus went to get ice cream with some friends and I told Jude he could mess around on my keyboard which he is doing now with headphones on." He says.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens down there I support you and any choices you may make okay?" Brandon says and he leans down to kiss me. "Come on lets go before I change my mind." I say to him.

When we walk into the kitchen Lena is wiping up the table and Stef is letting her hair down from the bun she had it in today. "You guys want a snack already? We just ate! Teenagers these days!" Stef exclaims.

Brandon laughs "No mom that's not it. Callie and I actually want to discuss something with you." That obviously caught their attention because they both looked at each other and motioned for us to sit down. Brandon is the first to take a seat and I follow suit.

Brandon puts his hand on top of the table and I put my hand on top of his and we link our fingers together. I look up at both Stef and Lena, "There is something really important that we have to tell you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I felt like that was a really good spot to end it. Next chapter will be the conversation between the four of them.**

**I am not sure when I will be able to update again. Hopefully in another 2 weeks but my english class is just so chaotic in terms of the work load. I also got my dance rehearsal schedule and that is basically taking up my free time so I will do my best to get it up ASAP!**

**What did you think? Leave me a review with any suggestions or concerns you have! Can't wait to hear from you guys!**

**Until next time! =)**


End file.
